HUGS CAMPAIGN
by Love is 130
Summary: How a makeover, the HUGS Campaign, and love all came together. A cute troyella one-shot. MUST READ. PlZ REVIEW


**(I dont own anything except the storyline)**

**:)MY LOVE BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE FREE HUGS CAMPAIGN :)**

Today, I was forced to go to the mall, yeah you heard me forced, why? Because my stupid friend Sharpey thinks I need a makeover because its sad that everyone in the gang has a "lover" except me. I kept urging her that I didn't want somebody, that I was fine alone, I had a good life but nooooooo I had to get a makeover. Its not that I am not in need of one because I can honestly say that I am, my hair is down to my shoulder, my clothes consist of only basketball shorts and Laker jerseys but hey what can I say I like my relaxed style. And I don't really shave so I basically have a mustache to which she says is disgusting. And then she keeps going on and on about getting a girlfriend, I am 21 I think I can handle getting a girlfriend plus, have you met the girls in New Mexico, they are all fake looking and cold hearted. But anyhow her boyfriend Zeke, Chad, and Jason convinced me to do it. Now you might want to know a little about me before I tell you about today, my name is Troy Bolton, I am 21 years old and I am a basketball player at the University of New Mexico. I will now tell you of my day enjoy because I sure will be living a hell (or maybe not)…

* * *

8:00 AM

Ring……ring……ring…….

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. Whoever the F is calling me at F 8:00 in the morning," Troy said mad as he picked up the phone

"Rise and Shine, by the end of today you will be a changed man, get dressed we are coming in thirty minutes" Sharpey said sweetly

"I hate you, you know that right" said Troy half-heartily

"Keep saying that to yourself, but once you find the love of your life after this little makeover, you'll thank me"

"Yeah, when pigs fly, and bye" said Troy

"Toddles" said Sharpey

Troy closed the phone and got out of bed still mumbling how much he hates Sharpey, went into the bathroom and got a shower. 30 minutes later the gang was walking out the door of the Bolton dorm to head to the local mall. Once they arrived Sharpey dragged troy to the hairstyling store.

"Honey, this hair is doing nothing to your face, it really has to go" said the guy hairstylist with lip-gloss and a pink pair of skinny jeans

Troy looked scared to pieces at this point and all the guys were snickering in the back

"I don't want to cut my hair though" said Troy

"Yes he will and you know why?, because we are going to donate it to a cancer association because I know how much of a good guy you are, do you really think that you should be keeping that hair if a little girl is sitting their without any hair, huh?"

This got Troy's attention

"Ok, Ok, just make sure it is donated" Troy said sternly

"Great sit tight" said the hairdresser

After a half an hour of choosing hairstyles they decided to go with a surfer boy hairstyle and then Sharpey did the unthinkable, without Troy's permission because he was listening to his music, told the hairdresser to dye his hair a darker shade. The hairdresser agreed and went on doing it. Thirty minutes later Troy got his hair washed and styled. Finally the boy opens his eyes and they grow wide.

"What happened to my hair??" Troy says frightened

"Opps!! But you got to admit it does look hot, really brings out your eyes!" Sharpey stated while continuing to file her nails

"Hottie, were still not done, we need to take care of this horrendous thing on you face sit, I don't want to hear it, you know you look hot!" said the hairstylist

"But… I… I….Ki….am….hott…" stuttered Troy

"sit" said the hairstylist

* * *

After thirty minutes he was done and troy looked so incredibly hot, his hair was coming to his eyes but didn't cover them and his face was actually really like a young Leonardo Di Caprio. The color of the hair only brought out his eyes even more. When he turned around all the girls mouth's dropped…

"What, I looked horrible don't I" stated Troy

"No, No you look…" started Kelsi

"Hot" stated Taylor

"Smoking" stated Martha

"Fabulous" finished Sharpey

"Ok continuing our mission, Hollister baby…" Sharpey said excitedly

After two hours of shopping for clothes, cologne, and shoes Sharpey told Troy to come out in the "Final Product" as she called it. When he came out Troy was wearing a black leather jacket and under that was a dark blue polo. He was also wearing a dark wash jean and some Nike (don't own) shoes.

"OMG.. I rule… hands down you can turn into a model Troy" stated Sharpey

"I am proud of you baby, you did a great job" said Zeke as he gave Sharpey a kiss, Troy just rolled his eyes and said..

"Ok I get it, thanks Sharpey, but I am starving and my feet are killing me so lets head to the foot court please.." pleaded Troy

"Sure! I am hungry too lets go gang" said Sharpey

As they walked out of the store, they saw a crowd and a lot of happy laughter. With Sharpey being the curious person she was made them go to see what was going on. As they got closer, they saw a girl with a FREE HUGS sign and also a shirt that stated WORLD HAPPINESS BEGINS WITH A HUG. After some people started diminishing Martha walked up to the girl who was currently hugging a young boy and hugged her. It wasn't just a hug. This girl gave hugs filled with pure joy and compassion thought Troy. Next, went Ryan who was dating Martha went up and gave her a hug. After, Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke went up. When it was Sharpey's turn she went up to the girl and stated

"Hunny, your too gorgeous to give free hugs, you should be paid" stated Sharpey

Giggling the young woman said, "I don't do this for money, I do it because I think one hug can change how your day goes, and its my way of making the world a happier place" she answered with a smile

"So do I get a hug" said Sharpey

"Sure" she answered with a giggle and gave Sharpey a hug

Finally, Troy came up and finally got to make eye contact with the beauty with the even more beautiful heart. Her breath hitched as she lied eyes on the mysterious boy. He gave her a smile and said

"Nice to meet you, my names Troy Bolton"

"You as well, my names Gabriella Montez"

"Do I get a hug" asked Troy

"Sure" and with that she opened her arms open wide and he picked her up and spun her around and she continued to giggle as he set her down he had his arms still wrapped around her body and he whispered in her ear, "A beautiful cause, A beautiful name, goes well with A beautiful girl"

She blushed deeply and said "Thanks" as she looked at the floor to which he thought was adorable

As the friends saw the interaction between the two their eyebrows rose. As the two parted Sharpey came to the center

"So Gabriella, we were just going to lunch, would you like to join us, I am sure hugging people has made you tired" asked Sharpey

"Sure, I would love that, I was just going to head there myself" said Gabriella

"Ok then, come on, lets introduce you to the gang" said Troy smiling softly

"gang" she said with a slight smile

"yes gang, but don't worry we wont murder you" Troy said with a chuckle

She giggled, "Ok, if your sure"

"Gabriella meet, Ryan Sharpey's brother, Martha his girlfriend, Jason, Kelsi his girlfriend, Zeke Sharpey's boyfriend, and everyone meet Gabriella" everyone exchanged warm welcoming smiles

"Ok lets head to… Chinese food?" asked Troy

"Ohh my favorite" said Gabriella

"Mine too" said Troy wide eyed, Gabriella giggled and picked up her signs and they all started heading to the Chinese restaurant.

As the place finally got a place for eight people to sit, the gang and Gabriella settled down exhausted.

"So Gabriella, you from around here, we've never seen you here" asked Chad

"Actually, I just transferred universities last semester and so I was trying to catch up so I haven't been in town" answered Gabriella

"What university, do you go to?" asked Troy with interest.

"University of New Mexico" she said

"NO WAY, we all go there too" said Troy with excitement

The gang smiled they had never seen Troy with this much interest towards a girl, and she was a smart, sweet and pretty girl at that.

"Ohh cool, what do you guys study" she asked the table

"Music" answered Ryan

"Performing Arts" answered Sharpey

"Culinary Arts" answered Zeke

"Marketing" answered Jason

"Music" answered Kelsi shyly

Finally she looked at Troy who was looking at her the whole time "Medical" he answered blushing

She giggled, "what do you study?" asked Troy

"Ohh, I am a double major actually Medical with a minor in Music" she answered

"Wow, best of both worlds huh?" said Ryan

"Yeah, I mean I love to sing and I want to help people so there is my majors for you" she said

"So do you watch college sports Gabriella" asked Sharpey with a mischievous grin

"Ohh you know I like Basketball and Football, but I really haven't had time to watch because you know the move" she said sadly

"So I bet you didn't know that you were sitting in between Basketball stars" said Sharpey while raising her eyebrows

"You play basketball Sharpey" she said confused

At this point the whole gang started laughing hysterically

"Good one, Gabriella, in these heels no way but Zeke, Jason, Chad, and Caption Troy play for UNM" Sharpey said wiping her eyes because she was laughing so hard

"Really" said Gabby with a huge grin as she looked at Troy, who blushed, "Well I might have to see you sometime hey superstar" answered Gabby with a giggle

"Since when did I become a superstar" Troy flirted

Gabby blushed and answered, "Since you became a basketball player, I know what its like girls all around you drooling like you're a star" said Gabby

"How do you know" asked Chad from the other side of the table

"Oh, my brother used to play for the New Mexico team and it was so annoying but he got over it" said Gabby with a smile

"Gabby, can I call you that?" asked Sharpey, Gabriella nodded, "You have to look at a picture and tell me if you recognize this person ok" said Sharpey giggling while Troy was shaking his head furiously mouthing to her God plz No but none the less Sharpey dug out her pink crystallized cell phone, opened to her gallery and brought out a picture of Troy before the makeover

"Uhh he looks really familiar, but he might think about cutting that hair" said Gabby Troy at this point was blushing a strawberry red

"See, I prove my point" Sharpey said like some sort of lawyer

"Who is it?" asked Gabby

"That's Troy, about 5 hours before we met you" Sharpey said laughing and this made Gabriella turn bright red and Troy looked at her with a smirk

"See I told you, you do look better with cutting your hair" said Gabriella softly looking at Troy

"I will take that as a compliment Miss Montez," said Troy softly as well as he was gazing at Gabriella's eye

"You should" said Gabriella looking at his enchanting blue eyes

After thirty minutes of eating, exchanging numbers, laughing, and blushing (that's basically only Troy and Gabriella) one by one the gang was heading home

"Ok guys we have to go, nice to meet you Gabby" said Kelsi and Jason

"Us too and Gabby we have to totally hang out again" said Ryan and Martha

"Ok we are heading back too, Gabby you have a ride right" asked Sharpey with Zeke trailing behind her

"Actually, I am catching the bus, still haven't bought a car" said Gabby shyly

"Its ok I will bring her back to the dorms don't worry guys" said Troy,

"Thanks" said Gabby

"Bye hunny take care, we'll totally will meet again" said Sharpey and while hugging Gabriella she whispered, "You and Troy are too beautiful for Words both inside and out"

"Thank you" said Gabriella blushing

Troy and Gabriella started to walk to his car and like a true gentlemen Troy opened the passenger seat for Gabriella, put her signs in the trunk and walked over to his side.

"So, where is your dorm" asked Troy

"Ohh, mine is Marshall (made up), the co-ed dorms (it means both guys and girls together)" she answered

"Wow, me too" what's your dorm number?" asked Troy with a grin

"399" she answered with a giggle

"No way, mine is 400" he answered like he had just discovered microwave popcorn

She giggled and was happy that she finally knew someone in the dorms, during the car ride they talked about both of their passions to help people, hobbies, and much more. Once they stopped walking right outside Gabriella's dorm, she began fiddling with her keys and looked up to his eyes and said a quiet bye. But as she was about to turn around Troy pulled her gently by the wrist and kissed her on the lips softly. It wasn't a harsh kiss, just a kiss to show his adoration, lust, and compassion for Gabriella. Once their lips were separated, they both looked at each others eyes and smiled a wide grin.

"Bye Troy, Sweet dreams" she said with a smile spread across her face

"Bye Brie" and with one last smile she walked into her dorm and closed it behind her and slid down on the floor, "The start of something new began with the Free Hugs Campaign" she stated and laughed

* * *

**Thanks for reading the oneshot i hope you enjoyed it, if you dont know what the free hugs campaign is look it up on youtube you are bound to find it. It is basically trying to bring world happiness with hugs. Please review i want to know what you guys think of this oneshot, it has been my favorite thing to write. **

**:) again review :) **

**xoxo**

**Haily**


End file.
